


Remus vs Bath

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Remus likes transforming into a dog. Remus does not like taking baths
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Remus vs Bath

There were times where Remus would shapeshift into a dog for weeks on end. Which, normally wasn’t so bad. He would always be open for pets and roughhousing. He loved to sit on people, lay over their feet, and get Virgil to lay his head on him.

Usually, the times he was a dog were good fun for the mindscape. The problem became when he would wander into the Imagination and come back covered in mud and blood, smiling and panting as if he wanted treats for whatever he’d just done. That was the time when the chaos of the mindscape would turn into an organized army against Remus.

This was one of those times. Patton shrieked as Remus came trotting into the kitchen, his usual brown and white fur obscured by the blood dripping from his maw and mud covering the entirety of his legs and stomach, his back covered in what looked like soup of some kind. Once Patton turned to face him fully, Remus sat down and held up his front paw, as if asking for one of the cookies Patton had been in the middle of making.

Roman jumped up from where he’d been working at the coffee table. “Patton, what’s wrong?”

Patton slid onto the counter. “Remus had another escapade.” He said in lieu of explaining.

Roman came over, standing with his hands on his hips. “Remus, this can’t keep happening.” Remus tilted his head, pawing at Roman. Roman sighed. “Fine. You want a cookie? Take a bath.”

Remus yelped and tried to scamper away. Roman wrapped his arms around the dog’s middle, glad he was in an already paint covered t-shirt he could burn later. He hefted the dog into his arms, surprised at the weight of it. “Fine. I’ll make you take a bath.”

Changing the german shepherd that was his brother into a better position in his arms, Roman walks down the hall into the common bathroom. Remus fought the whole way, attempting to bite Roman at one point. Roman dumped him into the bathtub with little ceremony. “Stay.” Remus sat on instinct but did not look happy. 

Roman pulled his shirt over his head, not needing to get the messy thing plastered to his chest. Grabbing the bottle of dog shampoo they kept under the sink, kicking the door closed so Remus couldn’t get out as he did so. He turned back only to find Remus’ front paws on the edge of the tub, the rest of him threatening to follow. Roman sighed. “No. Go back.” He pushed against his brother’s forehead to get him to go back in the tub.

Blocking as much as he could of an escape route, he squirted some shampoo into his hand and worked it into a lather. “I am going to put this in your hair, and you are going to sit there and take it.” He said as he started work on Remus’ back. The fur was not yet matted but he did pull out some carrots and potatoes. “Who did you upset this time?” Roman muttered.

He moved to Remus’ head, taking care to be gentle and extra careful around the eyes. “I think I’m starting to put the pieces together, you mutt.” He scrubbed the muzzle, Remus trying to eat his fingers. “You bit someone and they threw their soup at you, so you killed them and ran, running through the mud and blood. Am I right?”

Remus didn’t respond.

Roman sighed, standing to turn the faucet on and switch it to the shower head. When he next looked down, Remus was gone. Looking up, the door was open and muddy footprints led to Patton’s shrieks. Running out, Roman found the same situation again. Patton looked at him, annoyance and a bit of fear in his eyes. “Come get your dog!”

Roman smiled. “He don’t bite.”

Patton shrieked again as Remus advanced, blood still on his maw. “Yes he does, come get him!”

Roman patted his legs. “Come on, Remus. Come here.” 

Remus just looked at Roman before he jumped, putting his front paws on the edge of the counter and snatching one of the cookies there. 

Patton yelled again. “Those have chocolate in them, dog!”

Roman lunged forward, tugging the german shepherd back by the scruff of his neck. “Bad dog! Remus, drop it!”

Remus glared at him.

Roman dragged the dog back to the bathroom, deciding food poisoning was not as important as a clean dog. He didn’t release his brother, who probably still had a human stomach anyways, until he was back in the tub. Roman sprayed him without mercy.

Remus snapped at the water and tried to back up as far as he could but Roman followed him with it. Eventually, Remus’ back and head were clean and all that was left was the belly. “Hey, Remus, roll over!”

Remus rolled over, paws held against his sides in an almost adorable way. Roman sprayed him before turning the water off and grabbing more shampoo. “Who wants a belly rub?”

The bath went on for a while longer before Roman finished with the last of it. When he turned back around from shutting the water off and grabbing a towel, Remus sat cross legged in human form in the tub.

Roman threw the towel at him. ”You are a menace to society.”

“Still got my cookie, though.”

Roman threw up his hands and walked out.


End file.
